Be Her Teenage Dream Tonight
by Lacrymosa243
Summary: Anakin and Alice meet by mistake. But when they do meet for the last time in ten years, Alice admits that she likes Anakin. What will happen when he returns and they fall down the Rabbit Hole?


**I was inspired. I own nothing. Unforently.**

Chapter 1:

You'll Be The Poison, I'll Be the Cure.

Anakin ran looking for a hide-out that his Master, Obi-Wan wouldn't be able to find him. He knocked on every door, if Obi-Wan got a hold of him for stealing the last chocolate chip cookie, then he would be dead.

'Just keep running Ani, just keep running.' Anakin muttered to himself. He ran right past a lake where a little girl was hanging in a tree. He flung himself over the fence and ran towards the tree. The little girl was pale, had blonde hair and was wearing a blue dress. Her older sister, well perhaps it could be her older sister go up and started walking towards the manison.

'Dinah, If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't. And contrary wise, what is, it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?" She said, the cat that was black, meowed in reply.

_I agree, _Anakin thought. He started to climb the tree when she got down. Anakin then stepped on a stick which made a _**crack.**_

"Whose there?" She called out.

"Relax, it's me." Anakin said without thinking.

"Who is this, Me?" She asked.

"Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi's Jedi Padawan."

"I don't know you." She said backing away from the ten year old.

"I figured that." He muttered under his breath. She took a step foreward.

"You listened to me talk to myself, didn't you?" She had a hint of terror in her voice. "Whenever people listen to me, they think I am crazy."

"I think your crazy." He said.

She yelped.

"But I'll tell you a secret: all the crazy people are the best." Anakin said, whispering in her ear. She giggled and smiled at him.

"By the way, I'm Alice Kingsleigh." Alice said with content. "My daddy bought this property,"

"Listen, I got to get going but I'll come back tommorow." Anakin said. "We can hang out more tommorow, maybe have a picnic." He smiled, took her hand and kissed it. He then ran, pushed himself over the fence and continued to run.

The next day, Anakin woke up. He was going to see Alice. He was excited, and thrilled. He looked out the window and smiled. The only other time when he felt this was when he first met Padme, a sweet 14 year old. He smiled about that moment.

"Anakin! Come out here please?" Obi-Wan yelled. The two shared a apartment on Naboo. Well, Obi-Wan was stationed here, and since Anakin is his padawan, he must follow.

"Coming Master!" Anakin shouted back. He ran out of his bedroom and into the living room.

"Yes Master?" Anakin asked.

"I have things to do today alone. This is your free day off. But do realise," He said spinning on Anakin, so he was one inch away from Anakin's own face. "Don't steal the last cookie this time." He laughed then walked out of the apartment. Anakin was standing there, stunned. Stunned that Master Obi-Wan had let Anakin have a free day off! This was fantastic! He didn't have to sneak away to see Alice. He went back into his room and got undressed. He then found his free-time clothing: his slave outfit cleaned and stiched up. He hobbled into the pants when he found his boots. When he was all dressed, he went tp get into the boots when he felt a pinch.

"Ow!" Anakin yelped. He then noticed a pin in his boot. It was a bird, in a circle. Similar to the one Alice had been wearing the day before. What was this doing in his boot? He put it in his pocket. He then walked into the kitchen and made his breakfast. Two pieces of toast and a glass of Tatooine Imported Apple Juice. After eating, he ran out of the house and jumped on a air-bike. He biked to the Kingsleigh Residence, where he found Alice, outside and playing with a leaf in the lake. She waved at him and opened the gate. He walked in and powered off his bike. He ran up to hug her and they walked to the lake.

"How are you today?" She asked him.

"I'm good. Yourself?"

"Just got better," she giggled and blushed.

"Oh yea, when I was putting on my boot this morning, I found your pin in my boot. I just wanted to give it back to you so you didn't think that I stole it." He said placing the the pin in her hand. She closed her eyes and breathed.

"Anakin. I put this in your boot, because... Well... I like you. Alot." She opened her light blue eyes and smiled nervously at him. He smiled back at her.

"I also have some bad news, my master told me last night that he was repositioned." She gasped at the news and then flung herself into his arms.

"Please, please. Don't leave me."


End file.
